A Moment in Eternity
by rubberducky3399
Summary: The thoughts of luke and lorelai as they get married. One shot. Yes, it's happy. Come read please.


Ducky has no life. I actually do, but I was bored last night, and I didn't feel in the mood to write more of Laws of Life, so I decided to finish this. I wrote the first few paragraphs of this a week or so ago because I like to have multiple fics going at once. Well this one is only a one shot, but it works. It took up time and I really loved writing it. I am home sick right now, so I have the time to edit and post this for all to see. Please tell me what you think of it. It is NOT sad. It is really happy. I don't dare write another fic that makes people cry after my last one. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: I have nothing. I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. So please leave me alone. **

**A Moment in Eternity**

She stood there in front of everyone. They all had their eyes on her but the most important one was standing thirty feet away clad in a black tuxedo of shining armor. He had always been the one there for her. And now Lorelai was thirty feet away from having him. He was there just waiting to be claimed by her loving smile, by her happy glow, by her shining liveliness. Luke just stood there like all nights in shining armor should and waited for his bride to be escorted to him.

Luke looked the happiest he had ever been. His smile was the width of his face and was almost not possible to achieve. But for Lorelai, he would do anything. He would smile, he would dance, he would hold her close on a bench while she cried over the insults she had been given by her grandmother. Luke had always been the one that would race to her side in an instance even if it was just to unclog her kitchen sink. He was her hero. He was her lover. He was her friend. He was her soon to be husband. But more importantly, he was her Luke.

Richard held out his arm that was gladly accepted by Lorelai. As soon as her feet started to move she felt it. She felt the pull of love that just told her 'go! Go! Run to Luke! Forget the ceremony! Just run to him! Be held in his arms for all of eternity! Feel the warmth and the love and the security of his embrace. Who cares what everyone else thinks!' but Lorelai resisted. She resisted the temptation to rush to Luke's side, she resisted the urge to kiss him, she resisted the passion that was telling her to speed up, walk faster, run. She kept at the steady pace she had been practicing for the past couple weeks. But it seemed like eternity. It was never ending. Inch by inch she made her way to her one and only love. But with each step he seemed to get further and further away.

All eyes were still on her, but she didn't care. She didn't care what she did now. She just wanted the reassurance that she would be in Luke's arms at the end of the day. And to have that, she had to finish this never ending ceremony.

Luke stared at his Lorelai with love. His eyes could not take in all of her beauty. Luke couldn't understand why he had gotten lucky. Why had he ended up with this wonderful woman walking towards him, ready to pledge her love to him. What did he do in life to deserve her? He didn't know.

What did Lorelai do to deserve Luke? Luke had always been there for her, and had always been there for Rory, without knowing whether Lorelai would ever truly be his in the end. But here they both were, the space between them getting smaller and smaller, and where some couples might feel scared, or afraid, Luke and Lorelai felt happy, relieved, and in love.

As Lorelai reached Luke their eyes met again. More electricity zapped through the air as both gave wide grins and Lorelai's eyes glossed over. Rory was standing right next to her in a light violet colored dress. She had seen the shock, she had seen the glossy eyes, she had seen the love of that moment.

If only everyone in the crowd could see that neither had been truly waiting for the wedding itself; they had both been waiting for the little moments spaced throughout their lives. The little short glances of happiness during a movie. The little smiles playing at their lips when some town's person decided to mix it up a bit and do something stupid. The laughter that spread through a room at Luke's rants. The warm loving smiles that only graced Luke's face when provoked by Lorelai. The warm embraces shared after a day of not seeing each other. The cold winter nights spent by the fire talking about the future. The sweet kisses shared meaning nothing less than 'I love you'. The playful banters performed over a cup of coffee.

These things were all more important than any wedding could ever be. A wedding was just a ceremony. A way to show others that you care about that one person. But neither of the two needed that. The town already knew.The lovewas so apparent in the couple that it was detectable by these people 8 years before they even got together. The town had seen it. They didn't need to see it again. But it was tradition, so who could break that?

Luke mouthed the words 'I love you' to Lorelai who just responded with a tear and a smile. Richard still grasped her arm though.

"I'm going to need my arm back dad." she said to him. He hadn't even realized his arm was still linked with hers. Maybe he was just not ready to give his little girl away. She had gotten pregnant at 16, but had always remained his. Now he had to give her up to another man. Richard knew that Luke would do a wonderful job of taking careof Lorelai, but he still wanted the security of knowing he was the one thing she needed. But then again, he was never a needed thing in her life. But he was always a plus.

"Oh, sorry." he whispered as he quickly removed her arm from his. He kissed her on the cheek lightly. "I love you." he whispered. Lorelai had been getting a lot of that lately.

She had never been one to plant roots anywhere. She had always been one to run at the first sign of dependency, but now she had grown attached to it. She had always been able to date when she wanted, move when she needed, and just be free of most human restraints. But now she had pushed that out of her life and had accepted a little thing called commitment into it. Now she wasn't afraid to hold on to someone in the night. She wasn't afraid to tell them that she loved them. She wasn't afraid to think about how they would always be there at the end of the day. He would always be there. Luke would always be waiting for her with love and his warm embrace.

"I love you too." she responded to him. He then backed up to join his wife as he watched the love of the two become official. Known would be the wrong word to use, because even he and Emily had seen it. Luke protected Lorelai, and Lorelai protected Luke. No matter what the situation, they were always making sure the other was ok. And both Emily and Richard had accepted it.

The words the priest spoke were unimportant. Minor details in a story of only flowing feelings. The details could only get swept away with the feelings and most got lost. Lorelai couldn't even remember what she was supposed to do until the end had arrived. Had it already been that long? Had this little ceremony gone by so fast? But why?

_Isn't this supposed to mean the world to me? Isn't this supposed to be the climax of our relationship? No. why? Because that would only lead us down hill from here. I want a straight line. I want a never ending horizontal line that in never changing. I want every moment to be filled with the same looks, the same smiles, the same kisses, the same love making, the same laughter, the same love. I want it all. And I want it all for eternity. _Lorelai thought.

"I do." some one said. Lorelai couldn't tell if it was her or Luke. But it was then followed by the same phrase, the speakers' identity still not revealed in Lorelai's mind. _It doesn't matter. One was said by Luke, and one by me. Life will go on, and we will have many other 'I do's to share with each other. _

_And where are we now? _The both thought, still lost in just that.

"You may now kiss the bride." Lorelai heard, definitely not hers or Luke's voice. She then realized what the priest had just said. She saw Luke's smile widen (yes, it was possible) and then he leaned in. Lorelai knew what she had to do. She quickly followed Luke's lead and leaned in too. Both met in the middle, neither had moved more than the other. It was an evenly given effort to seal the deal.

The kiss was long, but not passionate in the way that most people picture it. Most people see a passionate kiss as one with saliva everywhere; tongues enter each others' mouth, and just eating each others' faces. This was a kiss that was loving. No real rating beyond PG was needed for this kiss. No hungry animal had been released inside of Luke, and no horny skank had clawed its way out of Lorelai. The kiss was simple, but potent. It summed up all feelings, all thoughts, all attractions. But all things have to end sometime. And so did the bliss of the newlywed kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, both Luke and Lorelai were brought back from their daze that had engulfed them for the duration of the first part of the wedding. The first sense that kicked in was sound. They came out of their sensory comas to hear cheering and clapping, and whistling.

Then the sight became less blurry. Lorelai glanced at Rory who now had tears streaming down her face, along with the laughter that lit it up.

The next group of people that Lorelai noticed was her parents. Her mother was crying hysterically; a funny sight for anyone to see. Lorelai just laughed at this. She had to make sure to have someone take a picture. She saw the proud face of her father who was clapping along with all of the town's people.

She felt a hand gently take hold of her chin and turn her gaze. It was Luke and he was still inches away from her. He had a smile on, that immediately evoked one from Lorelai. Lorelai gave him repeated loving pecks, and he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." he said through the kisses.

"I love you more." she said in her girly voice.

"Lorelai." Luke warned.

"I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and--" she was cut off by Luke's lips. Once again, he had captured her full attention. Nothing she wanted to do right now was possible unless it had to do with Luke. Everything else was pushed to the back of her mind. And she liked it.

"I will love you for eternity." he said as he slowly broke apart.

"No downward falls from here?" she asked. Normally Luke would have no clue what she was talking about, but he knew exactly what she was getting at now.

"No downward falls." he promised.

"And you will love me for eternity? Even when I'm old and wrinkly and fat, and ugly?" she asked.

"Eternity." he said again.

"Will you love me tonight?" she asked with a seductive smile planted squarely on her face.

"Eternity. Unless eternity ends here and we get suffocated by the crowd." he joked.

"Well I know a shortcut." Lorelai said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh really." Luke said, following number one in the Danes book of Conversation rules under the chapter of Gilmore: 1) always go along with what she says, or you're a dead man. Luke lived by that rule.

"Yes, and it just happens to be through the woods behind my house." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How convenient, but I think we should stick around here. Babette might spot us and follow us." he reasoned.

"Fine, but tonight mister, you're mine." she said pointing her finger at him.

"For tonight." he agreed.

"Ah! Whatever happened to eternity?" she said in fake shock.

"It's still there." he answered.

"Oh, so where's 'I love you'?" she asked.

"Right here." he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss and surprised her by picking her up bridal style, while holding the kiss. She pulled back.

"So is eternity coming to stay with us in the suit?" she asked jokingly.

"Lorelai." Luke warned again.

"You realize now that we're married, it's your right to have your way with me right?" she asked playfully.

"Dropping you now." he said, but she just grasped his neck even more.

"No! Think eternity! Think forever! Think pink undies in the honeymoon suit." she said seductively. Luke just smiled at her. "See, now we're getting somewhere." she commented as Luke placed her down and they went to join the crowd of crazy, institution worthy, insane townies that they lived with.

----------------------------------

So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I stop writing all together? Just tell me what you think please. I put a lot of thought into this fic, and I know the ending sucks, but please tell me what you think. Don't forget the penguins. Yes, the penguins. I will send them after you.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
